


my worst nightmare

by cap9516bucky



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron hotchner could Not believe who was standing in front of him and Reid with a gun pointed at them . Going thru his mind " Did my Job with the team lead to this ? and What did I do Wrong god ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything

Hello my name is Christeen steele and I am a reporter for a small newspaper in Quantico virginia. I am reporting on the death of some of the best profilers on the FBI behavioral analysis team . Derek morgan , JJ or jennifer jareau , Emily prentiss , and David rossi , They had all been killed by Haley Hotchner who unknown to the team and the FBI was a sister to George Foyet . Her real name was haley bee Foyet. She was the getaway driver for the boston reaper . She was put into foster care until she Turned 10 when she got adopted by the brooks . In high school where she met Aaron hotchner during Their school play And from there it seemed like happy ever after . But after five years living with a man who was gone most of the time Haley had begun to plan how to get back at her husband for leaving her alone so much with their newborn son Jack . She had begun to think that Aaron cared more for his job then them .


	2. living  a false life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not own anything

Her brother killed two mothers and their newborns “ make sure that you kill newborn boys that way we make sure that Aaron takes the case “. True to her word the BAU does take the case . They stay at the BAU because of the killing being so close not knowing that their unsub needed to be close because she was taking care of her son. She and George choose to use an old mall that was scheduled for demolition in three weeks but the killing took place in the victims homes . She could not believe that her so called caring husband had not even called to see how she was after hearing the news of the newborn widow killer .   
The next Day finds the team at the hotchner’s house because Aaron had got home to a wide open door , bloody hand prints on the walls, a torn master bedroom and bed destroyed . When they saw jack’s room with an turned over crib … they all knew that the unsub had Haley and jack . while they were inside George ran up the two SUV throwing knock out gas cans inside . Haley and him waited a flower delivery van for when the team came out because then Haley could throw the switch to set the cans off .. they had made sure that gas was a fast acting chloroform that would render them unconscious within seconds . Within two hours the BAU had hand the house over the crime scene guys … who came out of the house to see the SUV still there and all the doors open . They look in the first one to find little two month old Jack Hotchner crying in his dad driver side seat . By this the team had been moved the hideout where the pain and torture would be begun after they woke up .

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything


End file.
